Unrequited
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: It's saddest thing in the world, to love someone who used to love you. TamaKyo. One Shot.


Umm, hi! Let me just take this time to apologize to anyone reading Fix You. _**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER!**_ T.T

So, this is a one shot I wrote after seeing this quote. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>She looked truly beautiful as any woman would on their wedding day.<p>

Of course she looked beautiful. After all, she is the bride.

Everyone's eyes are always on the bride.

Mine weren't.

My eyes were on the stupid, blond groom.

He was truly stunning.

I thought back to the morning, filled with _'Yes, Tamaki'_ and _'You look fine, Tamaki'_ and _'Don't worry so much. She loves you, Tamaki.'_

I sighed inaudibly and pushed up my glasses.

'_Why did I accept his request to be his best man?'_ I wondered.

'_All it brought me is the chance to see the man I love being ripped away from me for good.'_

Even as I thought about it, I couldn't think of a single way to refuse his offer.

Words of my past, words from so long ago, floated back to me.

We were all alone in the club room.

Everyone had already left. I had work to do and Tamaki insisted on keeping me company.

'_K-Kyoya? Can I tell you something?'_ he had stuttered shyly, sounding oddly unconfident which was just so out of character for him.

'_What is it Tamaki? I'm working.' _Was my cold, irritated response.

'_I-I've loved you for quite a while now.'_

At those words I stopped typing on my laptop and looked up at him.

'_I was wondering if you l-love me b-back.'_

My eyes widened at his shy, uncertain and honestly childish sounding words. I'd dreamed of him saying those words countless times.

I tilted my head so the lighting would create a glare on my glasses, preventing him from seeing my too expressive eyes.

'_No.'_

My voice sounded colder than normal.

'_You know what's expected of me; expected of us. You know we can't.'_

I shut him down, swiftly; using words programed into me while my mind screamed _'NO, NO, __**NO!**__'_

It shrieked that everything coming out of my mouth was utter bullshit and yelled that I loved him so much it hurt and that I didn't care about expectations.

Tamaki couldn't hear it. Tamaki would never hear it.

'_Alright.' _he said softly.

He sounded so sad even as I listened to his voice in my head, the sound warped by time.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words broke me out of my thoughts.

I held my tongue as inside I screamed in anguish.

I was expected not to speak.

I couldn't speak.

What would I even say?

No.

I would stay silent and stone still. As did everyone else.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I did not look up.

I did not _dare_ look up, lest I loose myself.

It was done and I could do nothing about it.

The world was a blur of joyous music and people applauding while I stood frozen.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

I once the music had died down and the room was empty, I took in a shuddering breath and slowly walked to their reception.

I went through the crowd of people on autopilot, smiling and reciting the same congratulations to the happy couple over and over, editing just slightly to fit whatever conversation I found myself locked into.

I carefully avoided the rest of the host club because I was sure that they would know exactly how I really felt but there were two members I couldn't avoid no matter what I did.

The bride and groom.

Eventually it was time to give my regards to the happy couple themselves.

I did so expertly.

I'd been trained to hide my true feelings through all forms of emotional torture since I was no more than a child.

It would be odd if I couldn't act happy for this.

Neither Tamaki nor Haruhi suspected a single thing.

'_The hardest part is over.'_ I thought as they were pulled away to get pictures taken.

I would have left immediately afterwards but Tamaki would notice if I left. I couldn't just lie to him and say that I had something to take care of. The idiotic blond made me cancel anything I had scheduled for today.

I went through the wedding, keeping up appearances. It wasn't until after midnight that I could leave.

I was happy I could get through it all without locking myself in the bathrooms to break down.

Only when I got home and was securely locked in my bedroom, laying on my bed, did I allow myself to truly breakdown.

I cried although I so rarely allowed myself to do so.

I cried, cried, cried for there was nothing I could do but just that.

It's saddest thing in the world, to love someone who used to love you.

* * *

><p>Was it any good? Tell me in the reviews! :)<p> 


End file.
